marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Kirby (Earth-616)
, Stan Lee (Partner) | Relatives = Rosalind (Wife), Susan (Daughter), Neal (Son), Lisa (Daughter), Barbara (Daughter), Jeremy (Grandson) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Formerly New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Comic Illustrator | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 #10 | HistoryText = As a kid, he once encountered Captain America who was sent through time by Mister Buda. Jack Kirby and his then comic collaborator Stan Lee originally had an agreement with the Fantastic Four that the team would share their adventures with them so that Lee and Kirby could publish factual accounts in their comics. Jack Kirby also drew historical comics featuring the Rawhide Kid. Doctor Doom, setting a trap for Mister Fantastic, forced Kirby and Lee to call Mister Fantastic to their studio to work out a new plot with them. As soon as Doom left with his prisoner, Lee and Kirby warned the other members of the Fantastic Four - which was also a part of Doom's scheme. Lee and Kirby were refused entrance to the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. Stan Lee and Jack Kirby once observed Scott Summers and Jean Grey kissing on Christmas. Kirby once went to Marvel Office from the coast due to an emergency call: George Pérez and Roy Thomas had trouble with an issue of ''Fantastic Four'' - as the Fantastic Four themselves were in outer space, they could not report their findings for Pérez and Thomas to report those and, with the deadlines approaching, Joe Sinnott needed their input to write. They asked Stan Lee for a solution and, when consulting Kirby, the later suggested them to make up a story, something they considered but Lee rejected on principle. The office was then assaulted by the Impossible Man, who wanted to appear in a comic-book. Kirby started sketching right then, intending to include Impy either in the ''Eternals'' or ''2001'' comic series, but then Lee remember that Impy's previous appearances had received bad criticims and rejected the idea. Impossible Man turned violent and the Marvel staff tried to escape. In the door, Kirby was stopped by Marvel production manager John Verpoorten, who insisted on congratulating him for his work in 2001, unaware of the threat. Impy threw a door on them, but his attack was relented by the upcoming Fantastic Four. They solved the situation and after that the Human Torch light up Kirby's cigar with his powers. He's an old friend of Ben Grimm, both went out along Stan Lee when the Future Foundation found a temporary cure for Ben's mutation. | Powers = *Imagination: Kirby possessed an imagination and artistic ability that both bordered on a superhuman level | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Based on the real life artist and writer Jack Kirby, born Jacob Kurtzberg. }} Category:Historical Figures